Meaningless Fights
by RainyWednesday
Summary: Why do we fight over the stupidest, most insignificant things? Demi/Selena, In Miley's POV. One-Shot.


**A/N: Here's just a short one-shot to compensate for my lack of updating. I'm sorry, I have final exams/final projects and I'm studying (mostly cramming information lol) my butt off. Seriously. My room is covered in vocabulary cards and whenever I'm doing something, I start randomly thinking of the words and define them out loud. My mom thinks I'm psycho.**

* * *

><p><span>Meaningless Fights<span>

**MILEY POV**

Demi pathetically grasped my quickly numbing hands in a death grip from across the diner's deep green table. She kept re-telling the same story over again, about three times now. I freed one of my hands from her unbreakable hold and rested my head onto it, listening exasperatedly as she recounted the night _again_ through blubbering tears.

"…And then, I told her Never Say Never sucked, even if you did see it in 3D. She got all pissed off and I was like 'what the hell' because she told me she didn't like Justin like that. So then I called her out on it and she said that I was jealous. Why would I be jealous? He's a girly-looking teenage boy… especially after he got his ears pierced. In the movie, when he took off his shirt and started playing air guitar all of the girls were screaming, but on the inside I was dying _laughing_. _I_ have more muscles than that. I mean, you've seen him in person! You were _in_ the movie! Oh and by the way, that was totally awkward how he was grabbin' all up on you when you were singing on stage together. Did you see his face? He thought you liked it, but I saw, I saw that you were trying to get away. His cocky little smirk just made me want to deck him so bad… Anyway, then she started saying how I always get jealous and that she needed to leave for a while. And… she hasn't come back since…" Demi finished with a heartbreaking sniffle.

She looked up at me from under thick lashes and her chocolate brown eyes were lighter than usual, retaining highlights from the tears collected in them. I made a sympathetic noise and lightly grabbed her face from across the table, wiping away the wetness on her dampened cheeks. Soon enough she would run to the end of her cycle and then start all over again. I was already prepared. Placed right next to my side was a gigantic pile of napkins obtained from the front counter. The woman that worked here saw Demi crying and gave me extra. It's true; sympathy can get you far… at least, until the hypnotizing charm of pity wears off.

My comforting motions paused on her skin and my palms slipped back onto the table, instinctually covering hers. Demi started squeezing my hand tighter as I repeatedly rubbed my thumb in a soothing manner over her shaky knuckles. I silently thanked god for the confused waiter that was headed our way. His face morphed into an empathetic expression as he noticed that the girl violently clutching onto me was in fact, crying.

"Can I get you ladies anything else? Coffee, maybe?" He suggested politely, leaning toward us carefully. His eyebrows furrowed together in worry, creating a temporary pucker in between them. I thought twice about accepting the offer, considering it _was _one o' clock in the morning. All concerns flew out the window when I saw his charming, encouraging smile.

"Yes, two please." His curls messily bounced around as he nodded profusely. I glanced back at Demi's miserable form, which was currently unevenly shaking the table, creating a ruckus. "And no sugar in hers." I added, pointing at the girl who was currently crying the Ganges River all over the napkins I had tried so hard to collect.

"W-why can't I h-have sugar? I like s-sugar…" Demi's head appeared from its previous position of being attached to her unsteady arms. "S-selena liked s-sugar too…. OH SELENA, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" Demi cried out in anguish and a couple of people glanced at us before getting up quietly from their seats and tiptoeing carefully out of the door. I glanced curiously out of the shadowed window. They were running to their cars. The rain pounded harshly against the glass, like the entire building was going through a never-ending car-wash. I sighed and inhaled, relishing in the smell of the wet substance. My hands absentmindedly played with the receipt on the slick table.

I turned my attention back to the patient man looming over us. The waiter was losing his composure, I could tell. I smiled tightly at him in appreciation of actually putting up with this. He gulped deeply and nodded confirmatively. "Of course, I'll be right back."

Before he could get to the kitchen I pulled him back in by the neck of his tie, his face now completely engulfing my vision. I reached into my pocket and retrieved two small sleeping pills, opening up his palm and sneaking them into there before closing it shut. "Put these in her coffee." I whispered, deliberately staring him in the eyes. He gulped nervously, uncomfortably tugging at the collar of his crisp white dress-shirt.

"Are you sure-" The polite waiter started doubtfully, talking a smidge above the normal whisper.

"Shhh- _Just do it!" _I told him angrily, snapping my head vigorously towards the kitchen and forcibly releasing his silky black tie, making him stumble backwards in an attempt catch his balance. He gave me a strained smile, roughly pulling on the mistreated piece of fabric, causing it to catch awkwardly on his neck.

"_Right_." He slowly replied in a fake pleasant voice, giving me a curt nod. I watched as he walked stiffly to the diner's kitchen, keeping his hand closed submissively and attached at his hip the whole time. I smiled victoriously to myself. Demi looked up from the napkin-filled table with tearful eyes, playful curiosity alight in her pupils.

"What did you give him?" She wondered aloud, looking as vulnerable as I've ever seen her. I'd feel bad for drugging her later. But later, she'll thank me. I'll thank me. _Dear god_ I'll thank me. I'll do anything to stop this interminable madness.

"Nothing." I feigned innocence and she looked at me in bewilderment before slowly blinking her eyes, a few tears escaping through her thick lashes.

"Oh…" She whispered in a quivering voice, hanging her head down and staring at the table in silence. Her hands started moving on their own accord, tracing invisible intricate shapes onto the tabletop. Her hands abruptly stopped and compressed so tightly it looked painful. "The table's green. Selena's favorite color is green…" She began sobbing loudly again with no restraint, clutching onto the edges of the wide table and hugging it like it was her lost lover.

I bit my lip and carefully plucked her hands from their position, placing them around me instead. She desperately grabbed the back of my head and threaded her fingers through my wavy hair, effectively burying her face into the fleshy skin of my neck. Her hotly streaming tears carved an unknown pattern into my lightly tan skin. It was uncomfortable, what with both of us reaching over the table, but I'd do anything to make her stop crying. I'd do anything for her.

She began crying louder than before and I tried patting her on the back, futilely willing this motion to calm her emotions down. I looked back behind me towards the quiet kitchen, causing Demi to move with me, once again finding the warmth of my neck and nuzzling her face back into the comfortable position. "Where's the coffee? Oh my god…" I was about to burst into tears myself, or shoot myself. One or the other.

"Selena's favorite coffee was-"

"I KNOW. ICED COFFEE!" I yelled angrily, hands flinging up into the air, forcibly breaking our contact. Demi flinched vapidly as if she was just wounded and I silently cursed myself for causing the pained expression on her face.

"No… it's vanilla bean frappuccino… BUT WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?" Her head collapsed into her arms once again. I sighed miserably, tiredly rolling my eyes and distractedly glancing out through the translucent window. Through the heaps of pouring rain I saw an eerily familiar silhouette make its way toward the dilapidated restaurant. My eyes bulged out of their sockets and I did an internal fist pump when I realized who it was. Demi's head lifted slowly as she heard her voice being echoed in the distance. Her face wore an utterly confused expression. The voice got closer.

"DEMI? DEMI!" Selena frantically entered the heavy glass door, her wet hand slipping on the metal handle. She ran over to us in at a frenzied pace and threw the wet newspaper she was previously using to shield herself from the rain onto the white linoleum floor. It landed haphazardly in a sloppy white pile of ruined ink and paper. She stood in front of us exasperatedly, her chest heaving painfully fast. She was dripping liquid onto the floor, the substance landing in uneven puddles and sinking into the cracks of the tiles. Her long black pea coat was lifelessly sopping against her form and her hair which was placed in a bun had a few strands loose, sticking in conformity to her damp forehead. Demi's mouth hung open in shock. I tried to keep quiet, as I had seen this situation happen many times before.

"Demi, baby." Selena cooed, tilting her head and examining her lover's tear-stained face. Demi stared up at her in awe, as if she was a beautiful piece of Greek artwork. Selena held out her arms widely and moved to gently embrace Demi. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you and I love- mmph!" Demi roughly pulled Selena into her, effectively cutting off her sentence and moving Selena comfortably on top of her in a straddling position. I watched on in envy as they passionately kissed, or shoved their tongues down each other's throat, quietly retrieving my purse from the cushioned seat and making a stealthy dash for the door.

As I exited through the swinging glass, I heard Demi complain.

"She left me with the check!"

"You _always_ complain about the check!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please! I wrote this after my exam, I know it's really short, sorry about that.**


End file.
